1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-decoupling device for a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates in a general way to electrical connectors of the type incorporating a male shell including a cylindrical metal body in which there is lodged at least one contact of a first type, a female shell comprising a cylindrical metal body in which there is lodged at least one contact of a second type cooperating with the contact of the first type, and an assembly nut for coupling the male shell and the female shell in assembled condition.
Various means are now known for assembling the male and female shells, such as assembly nuts of the bayonet type, assembly nuts of the "push-pull" type, or threaded assembly nuts.
Among these various coupling means, the threaded assembly nut is the most mechanically dependable configuration. But in contrast to other means of assembly, this nut, by its very nature, has no means capable of withstanding an accidental uncoupling when the connector is subject to vibrations.
When the connectors are used in aircraft or spacecraft, they are frequently subject to the action of strong vibrations and they can be placed or mounted in practically inaccessible locations. It is therefore necessary to equip this type of connector with improved means for preventing accidental uncoupling of the assembly nut.
There are, at the present time, different types of means for preventing any accidental uncoupling of the assembly nut.
Thus, French Patent No. 2,274,146 describes an anti-decoupling device comprising a ratchet washer that can rotate with the coupling ring. This washer is fitted with ratchet teeth in an axial direction and is urged elastically in the axial direction so that its teeth will engage in stop teeth provided on one face of a flange integral with the male shell.
French Patent No. 2,392,513 describes an anti-decoupling device comprising a radial, annular flange carried either by one of the shells or by the assembly nut, the flange being directed toward the other element and provided with radial teeth, and by an assembly carried by the other element comprising a leaf spring under tension in the direction of the flange and cooperating with the teeth of the latter by a projecting tooth.
The various devices used to prevent accidental loosening of the assembly nut are either complex and difficult to manufacture, or difficult to keep in position in a dependable and effective manner.
Consequently, in spite of the existence of numerous devices, such as those mentioned above, there is still a need for an anti-decoupling device for electrical connectors that is easy to manufacture and assemble, and extremely reliable. It would therefore be desirable to provide such a connector.